Talk:The Savage
Apparently if you die. you do not get the exp from this if u are still dead when you win. Both me and the pld died and neither of us got exp cause we were still dead when the battle ended. I dont think that is fair. :( --Cyian 22:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Just finished this fight last night. We managed to sleep Ouryu in the air with a normal sleep spell cast by one of our BLMs . I am editing the statement that says this can't happen. As a side note, Ouryu was on the ground when the BLM began casting, he then went into the air and our tank used a mistmelt. The mistmelt and sleep hit at pretty much the same time, but Ouryu remained in the air and fell asleep. Not sure if this is supposed to happen or what, but the fact remains a normal sleep spell put him to sleep while he was airborne. ~Thiez Confirming Thiez. We went in, began the fight, when the first round of SMN 2hrs went off, I cast sleep, he took off mid cast, the melter used a mistmelt and it went off just after sleep. Ouryu stayed asleep for a good 30 seconds or so, no ele seal, or anything, just regular sleep 2 ~Goriru, Ramuh Server Confirmed. My group did this fight recently, and, although we weren't trying to do so, we were able to sleep him while he was in flight. I don't think he comes down though from the mistmelt until he wakes up though. So this may make fighting him slightly easier. -Zeik Some strategy info moved from the main page to talk page: --Wayka 21:13, 24 March 2007 (EDT) Strategy tips :*Dispel Stoneskin every chance you get. :*Ouryu will cast Stoneskin as soon as he begins to attack. :*Barstonra and Earth Carol dramatically reduce the damage from his Earth attacks. :*Ouryu is much stronger in the air than on the ground. Get him down as fast as possible using a Mistmelt. :*Ouryu can be slept with Sleep or Lullaby. Lullaby and the Sleep spell can't put him to sleep in the air, also he can't be stunned. :* Fighting him on Darksday will make your sleep stick better, even without Elemental Seal. :*Everyone except the tank should stay to the side of him to avoid Breath and prevent Spike Flail. His front feet are a safe place to stand so that he won't move around if you get hate. :*The tank should also stand on one of his front feet to take reduced damage from Breath. :*Dealing damage in bursts (such as two BLMs casting Freeze at the same time, or an Aerial Blast and an Eagle Eye Shot) allows you to keep Ouryu slept and only wake him up when you're ready to deal a powerful set of attacks. :*Garuda usually takes 6% damage from his attacks in the air and will do great damage with her 2-hour. A good strategy is to Aerial Blast him when he takes off and let Garuda tank him in the air. A second Aerial Blast will drive him back onto the ground, at which point you can sleep him and recover HP/MP until the third Aerial Blast. :*Ouryu can be duo tanked by 2 skilled WAR/NIN. ::What's the strategy for 2 WAR/NINs duoing? I can see Sleep Bolts and other Bolts being used because I remember Sleep Bolts being very effective but can anyone confirm? Petco 16:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :*At 30% life Ouryu will give up. You need to do about 6200 points of damage. Testimonials *Contrary to popular belief, SMN and BLM are NOT required to win this fight. It was successfully beaten by a setup of WAR/NIN, WAR/NIN, DRK/NIN, DRG/WAR, RDM/BLM, WHM/BLM without using any 2hr abilities. Clear Time: 17 minutes, 27 seconds. Record: 14 minutes, 2 seconds. * Beaten with a setup of PLD/WAR, NIN/WAR, BLU/NIN, SAM/NIN, BRD/WHM, WHM/SCH straight tanked. NIN tanked when PLD went down, was error on our part forgot that tank needed to stay on front paws also to avoid breath damage. WHM and BLU switched off repose and Soporific when mp was needed/tank dead for time to recover. Everyone stood on front paws, BRD fulltimed ballad and march. Only BRD used 2 hr. Defeated in 18 minutes. * It was successfully beaten by a setup of PLD, NIN, RDM, BLM, BLM, BLM. RDM paralyze Ouryu w/o with any resists. Keep BLM Sleep only for Backup when Ouryu resists after BLMs nuke using Blizzaga , Aeroga II and Freeze. RDM can successfully Sleep Ouryu even if its flying. Record is: 9 minutes, 34 seconds. * Successfully beaten by a setup of DRK/NIN, RDM/BLM, SAM/WAR, NIN/DNC, WHM/BLM and WAR/NIN, no sleeps were used, only Wind-Based Weapon Skills as for SAM Tachi: Jinpu and WAR Sturmwind and 4 Mistmelts. Food and medicines highly recommended (Sole Sushi and Icarus for the DDs, Jack 'o Lantern for the NIN, etc). As WAR, try to save TP to WS during "Mighty Strikes", same for Icarus Wing. No one in the party died. Clear Time: 9 minutes, 34 seconds. *A Dancer can be an asset on this fight, as a Dancer can build TP on Ouryu using steps and Reverse Flourish while engaged with his or her back turned. Stutter Step is particularly useful as it lowers Ouryu's magic defense. A decently geared Dancer should have no problem landing steps, but should probably use some form of sushi (Tuna Sushi is nice due to the CHR boost to waltzes) to be on the safe side. Trance can save the party if things get rough. *Did this fight with PLD/WHM/BRD/MNK/WAR/SMN. At 50%, smn uses aerial Blast. Was able to take him down easily after that. *Did this in record time 14 mins 52 seconds with NIN/WAR WAR/NIN WHM/BLM 2X BLM/WHM BRD/WHM and 2 mist melts. NIN tanking most of the fight and BRD throwing the mist melts when it flew. NIN and BLMs died around 50% when both tanks were terrored and reraised while WAR took over tanking when NIN was terrored or dead. BLMs manafont Freeze to death ouryu at around 35-40%. WHM recommended to bring 2-3 yags, plenty of curing involved. *Did this fight with PLD/DRG/DRG/RNG/WHM/WHM in 9:51. One WHM rested while the other cured/buffed (haste on Paladin/Melee before fight, Barstonra), and the DRG/DRG/RNG (slowly) whittled away at Ouryu's health. Mistmelts were used as soon as Ouryu took flight (4 total, absolutely required to have hope at winning). DRG's Healing breath can be useful in this fight, but be aware that AoE magic can quickly whipe out the wyverns. If possible, keep the wyverns off to 1 side away from the tank, make sure Call Wyvern timers are up before entering the battlefield, and don't be afraid to use your 2 hour once the first wyvern is low on health. Ancient Circle resulted in a few intimidations, so don't forget to use it. Overall a very easy fight, and would've been even easier with drinks for the PLD/WHM/WHM and Icarus wings for the melee. *Done this multiple times with RDM/any, Tank and 2* DRG/SAM any jobs last two though a healer lets RDM focus on debuff. DRG position either side of Dragon at front legs and use Arcane Circle in series, but stick to mellee to ensure tank can lock hate in. As soon as DRG and Tank TP hits 100 use Penta>Red Lotus>Penta skillchain if PLD tank or Penta>Blade To>Penta if Nin then DRG's Jump, Hi Jump then Super Jump keeping hate on tank. (this is Detonation>Gravitation and really not important if you miss). DRG should now be well on way to second WS and can pull out stops remembering two hour will reset jumps. Very easy and fun fight as long as DRG's let tank hold hate, A good tank and right positioning aleviates need for DRG to sub WHM as back up heal and lets them own the dragon with TP burn. (Yes I am biased DRG)* note let the extra jobs share mist melt duties though we have only ever needed 1 mistmelt (some people recomend Icarus Wings but we found that using Super jump at start left us having to use 2 hours to get second super jump leaving no back up options) Geltian 22:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *Easily won with SMN/WHM, BLM/RDMx4. Did standard Nuke>Sleep strategy with Freeze. Each BLM took turns ES+Sleep just to make sure it would stick. No Mistmelts required but SMN should probably have it just in case something goes wrong. SMN burn strategy :*A semi-SMN Burn party of 3-4 SMNs, BLU, and NIN/WAR can defeat Ouryu in 7 minutes or less even without mistmelt. :**Each SMN must bring 3 Hi-Ethers and 2 Yagudo Drinks, while BLU must have set his Blue Magic to include Sheep Song and Geist Wall (if they are learned). :**Enter the battle and buff up. The NIN/WAR can then start the battle and provoke Ouryu first, but should NOT engage him (keep shadows up). :**BLU must then use Geist Wall to dispel Ouryu's Stoneskin and then Sheep Song to put him to sleep. :**SMNs must then go to Ouryu's side, use Astral Flow, then Aerial Blast him right away. Do not let Garuda assault Ouryu because she'll wake him up if the BLU puts Ouryu to sleep. :**It's important that the NIN/WAR "semi-tanks" near the SMNs so Ouryu won't move too far and Aerial Blast won't get cancelled. :**After the first volley of Aerial Blast, Ouryu will surely aggro one of the Garudas, so let the aggroed Garuda "tank" him. Do not rest or release Garuda. SMNs must drink a Hi-Ether and a Yagudo Drink immediately after their first Aerial Blast to regain 100 MP. During this time the BLU may put Ouryu to sleep while SMNs wait until Aerial Blast is available again (1 minute). :**At this point, the NIN/WAR may spam wind elemental Ninjutsu and provoke Ouryu only if things go wrong (if one of the SMNs gets aggroed). :**When Aerial Blast is available again, SMNs must repeat the process: go to Ouryu's side, Aerial Blast him, drink a Hi-Ether to regain 100 MP. This can be done a maximum of 3 times (3 minutes Astral Flow, 1 minute per Aerial Blast). :**Each Aerial Blast takes away 758-784 or 8% of Ouryu's HP (498 HP if resisted). Each SMN accounts for 24% of Ouryu's hit points, therefore having more SMNs means more effectual damage. As long as BLU is attentive in dispelling/sleeping while the SMNs are keeping to Ouryu's side to avoid his breath and tail attacks, the battle will be extremely easy. (Refer to Dec. 25 contributed/uploaded video below for reference). ::: This strategy made for a very tough fight. After using this strategy to get my personal win, we have returned to help 5 additional people get this win. We used a bit of manaburn setup up - PLD, BLM X3, WHM, and anything else. Very straight forward fight, 0 mistmelts. PLD runs in, straight up tanks till he takes to air (WHM keeps him alive) -- at this point, Freeze X3. This brings Ouryu to the ground - at which time BLM1 ES+ Sleep 2. PLD continues to CONSTANTLY Provoke, Flash, ect to get hate. Once he wakes he takes off immediately. Rinse wash repeat. 10X Freeze FTW. So much easier than the above setup. Alternate Strategy By: Tristaenkun Disclaimer: This strategy requires a bit of skill so if you have in experienced people in your party you may want to use the above information instead. * Party Setup: PLD/???, BLU/NIN, 3xBLM/RDM, (Healer of somekind, WHM preferably but SMN or RDM can work too.) * Blue Mage has access to 3 sleep spells; Sheep Song (Light based), Soporific (Dark based), and Pinecone Bomb (Physical Spell which is not aligned to Light or Darkness and will build up a seperate resistance ). This allows the BLM's to consentrate on casting and recasting Freeze instead of wasting time and MP on Sleep spells. * Blue Mage sleeps Ouryu as soon as PLD gets hate then proceeds to cast Frightful Roar(Defense down) and Stinking Gas(VIT down) on the wyrm. If Ouryu wakes up before completing the next step, just resleep and continue... * I will say this now to be clear: BLU can dispel Stoneskin from Ouryu at any time using Blank Gaze, best if used while PLD has hate by standing right in front of or immediately behind * BLU pops an Icarus Wing for 100% TP and 2HR's, followed by Chain Affinity and Burst Affinity then uses Circle Blade WS on Ouryu and casts Mandibular Bite to close the Induration skillchain(Ice). * BLM's must macro they're Freeze's and include a message to the BLU so he knows when to start the skillchain to prevent a miss on the Magic Burst. * Freeze takes 17.75 seconds to cast. So the macro should look something like this: /ma "Freeze" /p Casting spell. Freeze: /wait 7 (exact time for best results unknown sill needs verification on exact time it takes for BLU to Skillchain) /p 10.75 seconds until Freeze * If done correctly all 3 Freezes will MB on the Induration skillchain dealing 1000+ each * After this first wave BLU sleeps Ouryu with a different sleep spell other than the one they used the first time. * Most of the rest of the fight goes the same way as above with the exception of the BLU keeping Frightful Roar and Stinking Gas on Ouryu. * If Ouryu takes flight (and BLU has decent accuracy), Pinecone Bomb is effective at sleeping him in the air since it can be used at medium range. * Successfully completed with this strategy (excluding the Skillchain) in 6 Minutes 22 Seconds (one second short of the record on Pandemonium at the time). NOTE: The skillchain strategy can effectively work with some skill, but is more of a way to make this fight fun by adding the extra challenge. If you successfully do the skillchain strategy please post damage so we have some solid numbers. Thanks and Good Luck! (>^.^<) Tristaenkun 13:06, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Ashkente 00:42, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Just did this fight as COR/RNG, just a tip, Dark Shot works wonders if you lack a regular 'dispeller'. ---- Malitia's Prep Tips! * Bring Mistmelt(1-2). This fight is only hard if Ouryu is allowed to "fly". If each member of the party brings 1 Mistmelt each, he will never be in the air, and you will always be able to keep steady damage on him. This will effectively remove your need to do any sleeping, and allow you to build a more diverse party setup based on whatever classes are available to you. Having 2 Mistmelt each will allow you to use one in the chance someone is killed, or in Terror state. * Bring Silent Oil(2-3) and Prism Powder(2-3). The walk there is actually not that long, but you do teleport onto some smaller islands where the agro is very close once you enter. Furthermore there are Arcana mobs later on who Detect By Spellcasting which makes casting Invisible and Sneak harder if you really need it. It will save everyone a lot of time if each member has at least Silent Oil and Prism Powder in case of emergency. The worst thing you can do is be left behind, or have agro'd a mob because you lost your Sneak or Invisible and couldn't re-apply it. 2 Silent Oil and Prism Powder is cheap enough for anyone's pocketbook, there's no reason not to have them. * Know Ouryu. When fighting him, attackers stand on either side of his body, not behind him due to the possibility of Spike Flail wiping the group. Have the tank try to run forward into his body as much as possible when the fight begins, this can help u avoid the Geotic Breath attack. When Ouryu starts to "fly" its really just a very small hover so it's quite easy to use your Mistmelt, set up an order from member #1 to #6 as to who will use their Mistmelt first, second, third, etc. * When you use 2 hours, make sure you have a plan around his Invincible use @ 75% HP. He is very consistent with this, and you don't want to waste your 2 hours. Either use it right at the start of the fight when he is 100%, and quickly bring him down to 75%, or wait until Invincible is used and you see it wear off, then 2 hour. Remember that at 30% of his HP the fight is over. Don't Panic Did this fight last night easily with only 5 people. Party was RDM/BLM, SAM/WAR, NIN/WAR, BLU/WAR and SMN/WHM and was for all of us our first attempt. All melees had a couple of High Potions and the tank had 4 Mismelts. Start of the fight everyone buffed up with everything we could get including all SMN buffs. Entered the fight and started to pound away. Here is the Important Bit The RDM completely Debuffed Ouryu including Silence, paralyse and slow. This continued throughtout the fight, meaning no Stoneaga II to deal with or any other spells. The Melees continued to keep going until Invincible was used at both 60% and 40%. The only 2hour ability used was mine (SAM) to take him from 40% to almost 30%. Main thing to remember about this fight is prepare well with buffs, make sure your debuffs hit and give the tank the Mismelts as he is already in position to let them go but most of all don't panic! Other than that we proved its not a difficult fight even for 5 people doing it first time without using BLM's or SMN two hours! --Vervecroftmacca 17:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Don't forget about PUP =P I have been doing CoP missions as PUP lately to see how I do. We did this one and I used the BLM frame. Stacking ice maneuvers and using the Loudspeaker attachments I was doing about 200 every Fire II for an averge of 400 damage a minute. This is not bad considering you only need to get rid of about 5000 HP to complete the mission. A tip for the PUPs out there, stay as far away as you can, then put up your ice maneuvers and run in, deploy then retrieve right after and your automaton wil still cast. The best results I had were getting off two spells under the same 3 ice maneuvers, then deactivating and reactivating for a fresh MP pool, and repeating, this helps make the damage relatively hate free so the tank doesnt have much trouble. The hardest part about this is timing, you have to be careful of AoEs because it will mmess up your deactivate/activate and keep and eye on stoneskin so you don't waste MP. Good luck! (BTW I Parsed 33% of the damage that fight with PUP, DNC, PLD, SMN, RDM, DRG) --Ailden 09:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Not immune after sleeping I did this as DRK when I had my CoP static so all I did was stand there and watch. We had 3 BLMs and a RDM. They would Sleep > Nuke > Mistmelt > Sleep > Nuke > Repeat. Our strategy would have failed horribly if this was true. --Baelorn 23:18, 24 July 2008 (UTC) No Mistmelt needed On my run we had 5 people and we did not use any mistmelts at all. We did sync nukes with me adding a delay to my spell ii spell to go off moments after the freeze. This worked he did not fly. After we freezed 1 more time after a little rest to insure he did not wake up we errored on the side of caustion. I did my /wait 16 /am sleep ii macro again. One of the blms were late. So i /heal and then got up and freezed. The 2 blms freeze went off and then the 3rd and he got airborn my freeze hit him and he landed. Popped Eleseal sleep ii this time and we rested. next time all 4 blms freeze and he did not die the PLD 2hr right when blizzard ii went off by me since i still have mp and we won. pld 2hr was useless. Some of the blms did 2hr even though we could have rested more Setup was blm x4 and pld the drk was afk when we entered for a dry run to see if i could get timer for the sleep ii to hit when freeze hits. If you can get a "DEAD"acated sleeper to set timers to sleep rioght when freeze goes off then 3 blm could serfice. Article Change I reorganized some stuff on the article, i.e. removed the testimonials and copied them to here. I also added some misc. information I noticed on the last run. Also, I put a verification tag next to the "mistmelts work while asleep" part, 'cause I tried exactly that, but I don't remember if Ouryu came down after it woke up. I didn't think so, but I'm really not 100% sure about this. Also, the part about sleep in the air lasting for only two seconds is wrong, I'm not even sure if it's harder to sleep in the air than on the ground, it was just as easy/hard to me, depending on the resistance. And I've tried that a lot. I removed the part about two seconds and put a verification tag next to the sleep thing. Also, I removed the line that said to be close to Ouryu to use mistmelts. It's the normal distance to use items on enemies, maybe it looks like you have to be closer since he's rather big, but other than that, there's nothing special about the distance. Zaphor 18:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) BLM x3 Strategy Just finished this fight and was a cake walk. Party setup was 2 Paladin, 3 Black Mage, and a White Mage. Both Paladins run in and grab aggro. They never engaged and just kept spamming Provoke and Flash. As they grabbed aggro the first time one of the Black Mages would cast Sleep II. The Black Mages would then sync and cast Freeze and as it finished the White Mage would cast Repose. Black Mages would heal as needed while he was asleep. Then just rinse and repeat with the Black mages throwing in a Sleep if the White Mage was resisted on Repose. Also as a note, he can be slept while in the air for the same duration as if he was on the ground. The only thing I noticed was that we were resisted more while he was in the air. Xirtam 06:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sleep Resistance and Sleep Bolts?/Ninja Nuking Ouryu I am going to help some friends with this mission again, I've done this a long time ago as WAR/NIN and managed to keep Ouryu sleep multiple times with Sleep Bolts. However, that was a long time ago and I don't remember how much I used sleep bolts on him but does Ouryu build resistance to Sleep Bolts? Also how well does elemental Ninjutsu deal to Ouryu, does anyone know? Petco 04:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) On 'Immune to Sleep When Flying' Just slept Ouryu with Elemental Seal + Sleep while he was flying, no mistmelt was used (dry run), on DRK/BLM. Sleep only lasted for maybe eight or nine seconds. Extra resistant to sleep when flying is much more likely, and has much less to do with mistmelt being used at the same time. --Ranzear 04:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) BLM x6 Burn Strategy Just finished this fight with a party of six BLMs. We were planning to sleep/nuke Ouryu, but missed the part about him being resistant to sleep while in the air. And we didn't bring any Mistmelts. It took us three tries, but we used Bind and Manafont to make it work. * Don't do this on Firesday or Earthsday. * BLM/WHM is recommended due to Reraise so that you can try again after a wipe. * You might want to try a dry run or two without using Manafont to make sure you have it right. * All BLMs should have at least 700 or so MP at level 50, to cast 2x Freeze and sleeps/binds. Aquilo's Staff is recommended, if only for the +4 INT it gives you. * Determine an order for casting ES and using Mistmelts. * Cast buffs and rest to full MP. * Cast a single ES + Sleep II to start. * All BLMs cast a timed Freeze. * If you have a Mistmelt and he's flying, use it to get him back to the ground. * If he's flying, cast a single ES + Bind and move away. If he's on the ground, cast ES + Sleep II. * All BLMs cast a timed Freeze. * If you have a Mistmelt and he's flying, use it. * Cast a single ES + Bind (or ES + Sleep II). * Use Manafont. * All BLMs cast a timed Freeze. * WIN. Or start nuking as fast as you can before Manafont runs out. --Elwynn 23:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) BLMx4 strategy Similar to the BLMx6 strategy above with a few important improvements. * Get Mistmelts. 2 will be enough. * Make a sleep order so people don't waste their ES. * Do not sub WHM for this. It only offers reraise, which you can get from an earring. Instead subbing NIN is the way to go for this. You get higher INT and shadows help a lot keeping you alive. * Do not use ice staves (nor their HQ version). With NIN sub you can dual wield up to 6 INT with HQ rose wands. With /NIN's INT bonus over /WHM you will have 10 INT more with this setup. And even if you don't have NIN, sub RDM and get a single club for this, you won't regret it. * Do not focus on MP. INT plays a vital role here. Stack up on INT as much as you can. You will still have enough MP for one Freeze and have some left, which is all you need. ES+SleepII will give you enough time to rest up to full. If it is partially resisted and he wakes up too soon, have next in line only get up and ES+SleepII him again. Others shouldn't be interrupted resting with shadows up. It's more than enough to have ~500 MP at this level. With the high INT, BLMx4 will nuke as hard as MP-geared BLMx6. It only takes three timed freezes to get him down, even considering a generous resist margin. Few adjustments that aren't necessary but practically guarantee win: MP drinks, MP medicine, INT food, Manafont. None of these are needed, but can be a big (and comparatively cheap) help. Wouldn't use until second try though. The other two spots can be leeched by people who need it. If they got BLM, by all means, the more the merrier. If not, NIN or PLD is nice to hold the Ouryu at the start, saves one sleep. Other than that, BRD or RDM are helpful for refresh. I've completed this fight with BLMx4 (only) a couple of times now, and while it can be risky at times, it's really not too hard, if people know what to gear and what to do. BLMx5 is almost guaranteed win, haven't tried with BLMx6 yet, but think you could two-shot him with that. Zaphor 17:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Just tried this again, this time with INT-geared BLMx3. We managed to three-shot the dragon still, although we got very lucky on resists (no resists the entire fight). We had a PLD/NIN with us, went in to hold the mob at the beginning, saved us one sleep (which we didn't need in the end, as it died after third Freeze-wave, so third BLM still had ES+Sleep ready. So same as the above, only had to sleep it twice. PLD was in charge of mistmelts, as he didn't do anything else. Note that it doesn't have to be a PLD, any fourth job with /NIN sub can hold Ouryu at the beginning for the few seconds it needs to cast Freeze. If timed right, Utsusemi: Ichi can give 6 shadows at the start, which gives BLMs ~20 seconds, which is plenty for Freeze. :Pull works like this: BLMs stand at the beginning of the open area, let the leecher run in and aggro Ouryu and pull it back. As soon as Ouryu is in range BLMs start casting, no need to time this, just spam Freeze and it will go off at the same time. Now leecher just stays alive until Freeze goes off and has his finger on the mistmelt button. After Freeze, Ouryu will probably start flying, so use mistmelt asap, sleep > rest > repeat, same as above now. That way you can get in the first wave of nukes before a sleep and save you an ES+Sleep in the cycle. Even if some nukes get resisted, a fourth wave will definitely do that trick. Bring Yagudo Drinks if unsure. Zaphor 06:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC)